


Never apologize for your shit

by Whoops_sin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: AN di agree, HAMILTON LAMS, Hamilton - Freeform, LAurens is like STOP, LEE - Freeform, LEEFAYETTE, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Shit, T AGS, hamilton/Lee, i might throw in some ELAMS, or - Freeform, weeee, what is wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_sin/pseuds/Whoops_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song, it reminded him of his boyfriend- his close friend- his friend. “Alex” Laurens had whispered to himself.</p>
<p>I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say,<br/>"Sorry," like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid…</p>
<p>	John took a breath, then sang along to the next verse, he was crying. “Alex” He said in between sobs before singing, “‘It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."<br/>I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late).’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never apologize for your shit

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK. what am i doing :)

He’s not allowed to touch his hair in the middle of the night, He is not allowed to feel his lips against mine, and he is not allowed to feel his hands against mine. Not anymore.  
“Life's been hard,” John had said, shrugging and running a hair through his impressively silky hair, it looks knotty, yet, its silk and smooth. 

“How are you reacting with his absence, I know you had loved him.” She had spoken to me. 

“Horrible, everything feels horrible Eliza.” John said softly, Eliza, He almost forgot her name.

She nodded slowly “WIll you tell me what exactly happened between you two? You guys seemed fine yesterday.” Eliza had perked out. 

“I forced him to shut his computer and to go eat, and he snapped. He texted me, Eliza, he texted saying he didn't want to see me anymore” John paused “What exactly did i even do! I was watching his health” 

Eliza had sighed loudly “You had done nothing wrong, never think you did. Just, Alex, you know him better than anyone. He likes blowing off steam. Just relax, it's okay” Eliza had whispered before sighing “I have to go.” She had said, she had gathered her papers, phone, and bag. “Text if you get scared, okay Laurens” She said, throwing the small backpack over her shoulder. 

John, laying back against his pillows. He held his phone relatively close, not minding the gentle buzz of the phone. He was getting texts, and yet, he didn't care from who. 

John rolled over, and turned on the radio, sighing at the lyrics. 

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)

“Of-fucking-course” John had grunted. “Of-fucking-course” he had repeated to himself. 

"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new (yeah)

The song, it reminded him of his boyfriend- his close friend- his friend. “Alex” Laurens had whispered to himself.

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say,  
"Sorry," like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid…

John took a breath, then sang along to the next verse, he was crying. “Alex” He said in between sobs before singing, “‘It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late).’”

John let the rest of the song fade, while he himself fell asleep, tears in his eyes, and a broken heart in his chest.

"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."

I said, "It's too late to apologize," yeah (too late)  
I said, "It's too late to apologize," yeah (too late)

I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground

\---  
Alex was in class the day after the next. 

Alex had a cup of coffee, sipping on it. 

Alex had dead eyes. 

Alex watched the clock as if he waited for something.

Alex didn't take notes.

Alex was texting in class. 

John breathed and texted the other, no matter how risky it was.   
TO: [Hamilton <3]: I would love to expect an explanation on who you fucking think you are. :)  
received  
Seen  
TO: [John, gay king :)]; I am Alexander Hamilton, the kid who just wanted to finish his essay :)  
received  
Seen  
TO: [Hamilton <3]: Okay, listen, I fucking love when you're sarcastic to me  
received  
Seen  
TO: [John, gay king :)]; Oh, I know!  
received  
Seen  
TO: [Hamilton <3]: can we talk after class?  
received  
Seen  
TO: [John, gay king :)]; K

\--

 

John never minded being close to Hamilton, but something goes this far, it gets to become an issue. Alex had chosen it would be best to actually to meet at their dorm, so they did. When John walked in, ALex was asleep. 

“Well, Look who finally wanted to fucking show up!” Yelled John. 

“Shut up” Alex grunted and slowly sat up. 

“Tell me, where have you been? Whoring around? Fucking everyone? Just because i was worried about your health, I know you have anger issues and like-” Alex’s lips had collided with John's, it was a small wordless ‘Oh shut up, I’m sorry, and you know you accept it’. 

John had felt his body fall against the others bed. Alex was on top. His hands sliding around above his shirt, then they slipped up the shirt, touching his bare chest. Cold hands running over his chest. Pulling his nipples to make the southerner purr in delight. 

John had moaned out, his lips were deceiving him. He was mad. Yet. he needed this. John took a long staggered breath, his heart was racing miles and miles per hour just because Alexander Hamilton was touching his nipples. He couldn't help the small pleased noises escaping his lips, the way Alex’s face looked. It seemed pleasing to him. 

Alex’s hands had slowly pulled from under the others shirt, up to the southerner’s hair before yanking some and moving down and whispering into his ear softly “Will you be my whore for the night then?” Alex’s voice had purred, and the way he nibbled the ear of his newly found again lover, showed this was more of foreplay. There was going to be a lot of action later. 

Alex had his hands pulling at Johns’ long locks, purring happily, muttering small words in his Johns’ ear, sometimes gently licking the ear lobe, and other times moving down and biting and kissing at the male's neck roughly. 

It wasn't until Alex had stopped because of knocking that Laurens was finally quiet. 

Alex slowly got up, opening the door. 

Standing in the flesh, John's father. 

“Dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if i did this correctly they should have made out and made up :), but oH shit, Johns DAD huh? I might write more of this. who knows


End file.
